Révélation, l'après
by Lyryonae
Summary: Multiples histoires indépendantes des unes et des autres, basées sur l'univers de Fire Emblem Fate (toutes routes confondues). Contient principalement du Takukamu (peut avoir quelques exceptions).
1. OS 1 Souhait d'enfant

**Souhait d'enfants**

 **Route** : Révélation

 **Genre** : Famille  & Romance

 **Personnages** (principaux) : Takumi ; Kamui

 **Couples** : Takumi/Kamui (sous-entendu : Hinoka/Subaki ; Léo/Sakura ; Ryoma/Camilla)

 _ **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont issus du jeu Fire Emblem Fates_.

* * *

« Tu as déjà envisagé d'avoir... une famille nombreuse ? »

Kamui ouvrit ses yeux carmins, fixant son époux qui détourna le regard. Le couple royal Vallite était couché dans la chambre qu'ils occupaient à Hoshido - à savoir celle qu'occupait anciennement Takumi – lorsque ce dernier lui posa cette question.

En visite pour le cinquième anniversaire de Shiro, le prince héritier d'Hoshido avait exigé de son oncle et de sa tante qu'ils soient présents pour l'évènement, puisque étant en voyage de noces en Nohr, ses autres oncle et tante Léo et Sakura ne seront là que le lendemain du jour J.

« Si avec huit frères et soeurs de cœur dont un est mon mari ; une demi-sœur de sang ; une cousine ; une tante et trois parents dont l'un est mon père adoptif, ma famille n'est pas considérée comme nombreuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut, rit Kamui

\- C'est vrai que vu sous cette angle... Non, je voulais dire dans le sens : l'agrandir ?

\- Hm ? Et bien Camilla attend leur troisième enfant avec grand frère Ryoma. Caeldori a fêté ses un an il y a un mois ; et je ne serais pas surprise si, après qu'ils soient rentrés de leur lune de miel, Sakura et Léo nous annonçaient qu'elle est enceinte. »

Takumi se demandait si sa femme le faisait exprès ou si elle ignorait vraiment où il voulait en venir. Entrelaçant leurs doigts où brillaient deux anneaux dorés, l'archer reformula sa question, espérant que Kamui comprenne sa pensée.

« Je parle d'agrandir notre famille à nous. À Valla. »

Il sentit la jeune femme se figer dans ses bras. En baissant la tête vers elle, il rencontra son regard de braise qui le dévisageait comme pour détecter s'il était sérieux ou non.

« Tu... Tu voudrais avoir des enfants, Takumi ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en détournant le regard. Évidemment qu'il en voulait, sinon il n'aurait pas abordé le sujet.

La question l'avait effleuré peu de temps après leur mariage mais il n'avait pas osé en parler avec sa femme. N'étant mariés que depuis quelques mois, il avait pensé vouloir aller trop vite. Cependant l'éventualité d'avoir des enfants s'était concrétisée lorsqu'il avait vu l'expression épanouie de Kamui alors qu'elle jouait avec leurs neveux et nièces. De son côté, la reine de Valla resta muette.

Enfant, elle s'était jurée qu'elle serait "maman avec le garçon avec qui elle serait amoureuse". Cette idée s'était évanouie avec l'âge, avait déserté son esprit, rempli de rêves d'aventures, eux-mêmes remplacés par ses cours d'escrime et d'étiquette. Cette possibilité d'avoir une ou un mini soi-même n'était réapparue que récemment, du jour au lendemain, lorsqu'elle avait réalisé ses sentiments envers Takumi, qu'elle pensait à époque, être son frère.

Elle n'y avait pensé depuis la fin de la guerre, son couronnement, son mariage jusqu'à ce que la petite fille qu'elle était vienne et lui rappelle sa propre promesse.

Levant la tête, elle vit ses yeux caramels brillés d'hésitation et de crainte qu'elle refuse de bâtir leur propre famille. Kamui se redressa, laissant ses lèvres effleurées son cou, lui arrachant un frisson de plaisir. Montant progressivement vers sa bouche qu'elle embrassa avec douceur, elle lui adressa un sourire.

« Je serais plus qu'heureuse d'être la mère de tes enfants, Takumi... »

Takumi resta immobile, avant de sourire à son tour. Kamui crut discerner des larmes de joie sur le visage de son époux, mais ne put le confirmer : celui-ci l'embrassa, la pressant contre son torse.

« Et moi d'en être le père, Kamui. »

Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser jusqu'à ce que, dans un mouvement de hanche, le jeune homme inversa leur position, dominant sa femme. Se penchant vers son oreille, il lui souffla ces mots qui la fit trembler d'excitation.

« Que dirais-tu de commencer maintenant ? »

Cela eut le privilège de la faire furieusement rougir, alors que des gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge que son époux avait prit en embuscade sous ses baisers.

« Je t'aime plus que tout... » fut sa seule réponse avant qu'ils ne soient emportés par les vagues de l'amour et du plaisir.


	2. OS 2 Attaque Rapprochée

**Attaque Rapprochée**

 **Route** : Révélation / Héritage

 **Genre** : Famille

 **Personnages** (principaux) : Takumi ; Kamui

 **Couples** : -

 _ **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont issus du jeu Fire Emblem Fates._

* * *

Dans une forêt, à plusieurs lieux du camp qu'avait dressé l'armée de Kamui, deux jeunes gens courraient. Kamui était en tête, suivie de près par Takumi.

Quelques temps auparavant…

Après avoir aidé ses troupes à dresser le camp pour passer la nuit, la jeune femme avait décidé d'emmener avec elle l'archer pour une patrouille de routine autour du camp, afin de s'assurer de la sécurité des environs. Et dans le but et l'espoir de se rapprocher de son frère en dehors de l'apprentissage du tir à l'arc.

Cependant, alors qu'ils allaient pour rentrer, un bruit les avaient interpellés, s'éloignant progressivement du camp pour en trouver la source. Là, ils étaient tombés sur un groupe de brigands qui les avaient malheureusement vu. N'étant que deux contre une vingtaine de personnes, ils avaient prit la fuite ayant été pris en chasse. Malheureusement, dans leur fuite, ils s'étaient éloignés du sentier qu'ils avaient empruntés à l'aller, s'enfonçant à l'aveugle dans la forêt sans savoir s'ils s'approchaient ou non du camp.

Alors qu'ils courraient, zigzaguant entre les arbres, un cri déchira le ciel nuageux, faisant fuir les oiseaux environnant dans un vacarme de bruits d'envol et de croassements.

« Takumi ! »

Kamui retourna sur ses pas, s'agenouillant près de son frère cadet qui s'était écroulé au sol, une main sur sa jambe de laquelle dépassait une flèche. Une tâche pourpre s'étendait sur le tissu de son pantalon.

«Les enflures..., murmura le jeune homme en s'adossant à l'arbre le plus proche. Ils ne m'ont pas raté...»

La jeune femme se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure se penchant vers lui. La plaie était profonde. Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution, Takumi l'interrompu.

« Pars devant, je te rejoindr-

\- Ah, ne commence pas !, le coup a-t-elle sèchement, sachant où allait mener cette discussion. Hors de question de te laisser. On reste ensemble que tu le veuille ou non, un point c'est tout ! »

Son cadet leva la tête, abasourdi, mais ne répliqua pas.

Kamui se redressa soudainement, ses sens en alerte. Heureusement, ils avaient distancés leurs assaillants mais dans l'état qu'était l'archer, s'ils ne partaient pas, il ne me serait qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne soient rattrapés.

Se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune homme, elle formula difficilement sa phrase.

« Serre les dents Takumi.»

Le concerné n'eut le temps de comprendre que la femme dragonne arracha d'un geste précis le carreau du membre meurtri. Un sanglot étranglé s'échappa de la part du second prince qui se refusa de pleurer devant son aînée, celle-ci le berça doucement contre elle dans l'espoir de lui faire oublier sa douleur.

«Je suis désolée, désolée... »

Kamui se saisit de sa cape qui pendait dans son dos et d'un geste brusque, la déchira. Se penchant sur la jambe blessée de Takumi, elle passa le tissu indigo autour de la cuisse pour créer un garrot. Cela devrait suffisamment ralentir le saignement jusqu'à ce qu'ils rentrent au camp où des soins plus appropriés seront appliquer.

« Takumi, tu m'entends ?

\- Un peu trop si tu veux mon avis. »

Bon, s'il pouvait être aussi désagréable qu'à la normale, c'était qu'il n'allait pas si mal que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

« Est-ce que tu peux te lever ? »

Un râle fut sa réponse.

Avec l'aide de Kamui, il réussi néanmoins à se hisser sur sa jambe valide. Tout en soutenant son frère sur son épaule, la jeune femme prit la dracopierre dans le creux de sa main.

Derrière eux, les bandits se rapprochaient dangereusement. Elle n'avait plus le temps. Inspirant profondément, elle se tourna vers l'archer

« O.K. Takumi... Il va falloir que tu m'accordes ta confiance plus tôt que prévu.

\- Hein ?

\- Quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne me lâches pas, compris ? »

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils. Avant d'écarquiller les yeux en sentant qu'on le saisissait à la taille. En baissant la tête, il vit qu'une queue aux écailles argentées s'était enroulée autour de lui.

 _Oh... non.._.

Il commençait à comprendre.

« K-Kamui ? »

Il vit le regard carmin de sa sœur se poser sur lui, dans lequel brillait un éclat sauvage qu'il reconnu. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsqu'il vit des cornes encadrées son visage et deux ailes de la même couleur que la queue surgir dans son dos.

« Accroche-toi. » Ordonna-t-elle, la voix à moitié déformée.

Takumi eut le temps d'entendre les bandits crier à leur encontre avant de se sentir propulser dans les airs. Dans un hurlement de surprise et de peur qui fit grimacer la dragonne, le jeune homme s'agrippa à cette dernière d'un bras, ayant son autre main occupée par son Yumi Fujin. Heureusement, Kamui le tenait à la taille par le biais de sa queue en plus de le soutenir sous les aisselles.

Ils restèrent quelques instants immobile le ciel, la jeune femme cherchant des yeux le camp depuis leur altitude, ce qui permit à son cadet d'admirer la vue qu'il avait, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux. Cependant, sa contemplation fut de courte durée quand une flèche siffla près de lui. Leurs assaillants ne les avaient pas lâcher et semblaient déterminer à les descendre. Dans tout les sens du terme.

Derrière lui, l'archer sentit la poitrine de sa sœur frémir contre son dos alors qu'un grognement sourd s'échappait de sa gorge. Il n'eut pas besoin de voit son visage pour savoir qu'elle était furieuse. D'un battement d'ailes, elle gagna de la hauteur, esquivant de justesse un sort qui la visait. D'autres suivirent et elle n'eut d'autres choix que de serpenter entre les tirs des archers et des mages qui les prenaient pour cible.

Le camp était encore loin, et Kamui pouvait sentir que le jeune homme qu'elle tenait contre elle perdait du sang et des forces. La respiration de Takumi se fit progressivement sifflante et bien qu'il restait éveillé, il se sentait lourd et fatigué.

La dragonne, bien qu'ayant plus d'endurance, commença elle-même à s'épuiser, perdant peu à peu de l'altitude, devenant une cible plus facile à atteindre. Cela ne manqua pas, une flèche fut tirée en direction du prince, beaucoup plus vulnérable. Takumi ferma les yeux et serra les dents en prévision de la douleur qui ne vint jamais. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les paupières, une patte noire aux griffes acérées tenait la flèche à sa base, à quelques centimètres de son visage. En dépit de sa fatigue, les reflexes Kamui étaient au qui-vive. Lâchant le missile qui tomba vers le sol, cette dernière passa sa main draconienne autour du cou de son frère, sa peau écailleuse en contact avec la sienne, dans un geste protecteur.

« Osez vous en prendre encore une fois à mon petit frère et croyez-moi que vous regretterez d'avoir foulé cette terre. »

Son grognement, bien qu'inaudible, parvint aux oreilles du concerné qui pâli en entendant la menace. Tournant la tête dans sa direction, il put voir le visage (toujours humain) de la jeune femme qui était figé dans une expression menaçante tandis un éclat dangereux brillait dans ses yeux qui semblaient luire dans l'obscurité qui commençait à tomber.

Il se s'était jamais autant félicité d'être dans son camp. Et il s'avouait en être étrangement fier tandis que ses yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes.

Lorsqu'il les ouvrit à nouveau, Takumi vit un plafond blanc. En levant légèrement la tête, il s'aperçut qu'il était couché dans un lit, dans une des rares pièces privées du dispensaire qui avait été construit par Lilith sur le plan astral. Le jeune homme remarqua qu'il avait été dépouillé de ses vêtements d'archer et qu'il était à présent vêtu d'un yukata de nuit en lin blanc. Soulevant la couverture, il vit que sa jambe avait été désinfectée et bandée, de même pour les autres blessures mineures qu'il s'était faite. Un mouvement sur sa gauche attira son attention.

Tournant la tête, allongée près de lui, dans un lit adjacent qui avait été collé au sien, Takumi vit le visage endormi de Kamui qui poussait de temps en temps un ronflement léger. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit une plaie qui commençait à cicatriser présente sur la joue de la jeune femme. Son bras gauche avait été mis en écharpe et un bandage souillé de sang était visible autour de son épaule.

Un sentiment de culpabilité naquit dans sa poitrine. C'était de sa faute.

Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, continuant à observer le visage serein de sa sœur, qui ne tarda pas à s'agiter sur le lit d'à côté.

Kamui se réveilla difficilement. En râlant contre la lumière qui s'échappait des fenêtres qui l'aveuglait, la jeune femme gémit lorsqu'elle voulu se redresser, mais son bras droit blessé, elle retomba pitoyablement contre le matelas. Elle poussa un petit grondement las avant de croiser le regard ambre du jeune homme qui n'avait cessé de la regarder depuis son réveil. Le rouge monta rapidement aux joues du prince hoshidien, prit en flagrant délit, qui détourna les yeux.

« … Tu t'es fait mal ?, demanda t-il timidement.

\- Non.

\- Pourtant ton bras semble en piteux état.

\- Le plâtre est plus une prévention qu'une nécessité.

\- Ah… Je vois... J'ai dormi combien de temps ?

\- Quatre jours… »

Silence. Incapable de rester muette plus longtemps, Kamui enchaîna.

« Tu nous fait peur : lorsqu'on est arrivés au camp, tu avais de la fièvre et tu avais perdu beaucoup de sang. Apparemment, je suis arrivée à temps. Quelques instant plus tard et tu… » Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la continuer. Ses yeux étaient embrumé de larmes. « Je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien. Je ne me le serais pas pardonner s'il t'étais arrivé quelque chose par ma faute.

\- En récompense, tu as été blessée, répliqua Takumi qui osa enfin croiser son regard.

\- Ça en valait le coup »

 _Pour sauver un frère dont elle n'avait aucun souvenir ?_ Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

Le silence retomba, laissant à la jeune femme le temps de sécher ses larmes. Puis l'archer prit la parole :

« Je… Merci. Si tu n'avais pas insisté pour qu'on reste ensemble, je… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait advenu de moi. »

La princesse dragonne resta silencieuse, se contentant de lui offrir un doux sourire qui lui fit signifier qu'elle acceptait ses remerciements.

« Est-ce que j'ai gagné le droit de t'appeler par ton prénom, du coup ? », demanda t-elle en riant.

Takumi ouvrit en grand les yeux. Il avait oublié cette histoire datant de quand sa sœur était revenue à Hoshido _. Le jour du décès de leur mère._ Croisant les bras, le jeune homme eut un sourire rare sur le visage.

« Il me semble que tu n'as pas eu besoin de ma permission lorsque nous étions poursuivit.

\- Ah, euh… Désolée ?

\- Non, c'est bon. C'est moi qui suis désolé d'avoir été si ignoble ce jour là. Tu m'as suffisamment prouvé que tu étais digne de confiance. Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom.

\- Et Kumi ?, demanda la dragonne, un sourire arrogant sur les lèvres.

\- Ne me fais pas regretter ma décision. »

La jeune femme rit. Exprimant sa joie en se blottissant dans les bras de frère, elle renversa ce dernier contre le matelas.

« K… Kamui ?!

\- Laisse moi profiter du fait que tu sois alité pour te faire un câlin. S'il-te-plaît ? »

Takumi rougit alors que Kamui leva les yeux vers lui, le suppliant du regard. Il fut évident qu'il ne résista pas longtemps à ce visage d'ange. Plaçant maladroitement une main autour de ses épaules, le jeune homme laissa sa tête retomber dans les oreillers.

« Pas plus de deux minutes.

\- Compris. »


	3. OS 3 Demande

_**Demande**_

 **Route** : Révélation

 **Genre** : Famille ; Romance

 **Personnages** (principaux) : Takumi ; Kamui + les autres personnages principaux (les deux familles)

 **Couples** : Takumi/Kamui ; Hinoka/Xander ; Ryoma/ Camilla.

 _ **Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont issus du jeu Fire Emblem Fates._

* * *

Quelques semaines après avoir vaincu Anankos et avoir gagné la guerre, la question de qui dirigera désormais le peuple de Valla fut posée. D'origine, cela devait être Azura d'être nommée reine, étant officiellement l'héritière du trône. Mais la chanteuse s'était tournée vers sa cousine et lui avait sourit.

« La seule qui mérite cet honneur est celle qui nous a mené vers la victoire. »

Telles furent ses paroles.

Kamui en avait été surprise, comme toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle du conseil qui s'étaient tournées vers la concernée. Azura continua.

« Tu as sut se faire s'allier deux patries ennemis avec ta force de persuasion, et ainsi ramener la paix dans le monde. Tu es à même de gouverner un pays qui fut trop longtemps opprimé.»

Ses termes avaient suffit à convaincre la noble de Nohr qui après un instant d'hésitation, accepta.

Ainsi, avec l'accord verbal et signé des princes héritiers Xander et Ryoma, la jeune femme monta sur le trône vallite.

Lors de la cérémonie, avant qu'Azura, nommée conseillère ne couronne la nouvelle reine, celle-ci avait insisté pour avouer au monde entier ses véritables origines : elle était la fille biologique d'Anankos et de Mikoto (n'étant ainsi que princesse hoshidienne que par le mariage de sa mère et du roi Sumeragi).

La nouvelle avait ébranlé la foule, ainsi que sa famille qui ignorait que leur sœur adoptive alla avouer son ascendance. Mais personne n'osa s'interposer : la jeune femme était celle qui les avait libéré d'Anankos, et même si elle était la fille du tyran, cela ne changea pas le fait qu'elle les avait libéré de son jonc et que, de ce fait, elle méritait toute leur confiance. Kamui en fut émue jusqu'au larmes.

La même réaction de surprise fut présente dans les pays voisins. Et bien que les peuples hoshidiens et nohriens soient en accord sur l'opinion publique, des rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à se propager.

Des rumeurs inoffensives pour sûr... puisque les plus répétées étaient celles que les ménages raffolaient : les relations amoureuses des familles royales !

« J'ai entendu dire que le prince Takumi prévoyait de demander la main de Dame Kamui.

\- C'est vrai que maintenant que la reine a officialisé qu'elle n'entretenait aucun lien fraternel avec la famille royale hoshidienne, le fait qu'ils soient amants n'a plus rien de tabou et a été rendu public. Mais de là à parler de mariage.

\- Pourtant on m'aurait affirmé qu'on l'aurait vu acheter une alliance dans une bijouterie d'Hoshido. »

Takumi sentit ses oreilles rougir, jetant un regard noir vers les domestiques passant dans le couloir qui fuient à son expression furieuse. À sa droite, il entendit Ryoma rire.

« Ne leur en veut pas. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si c'était faux, n'est-ce pas ? »

L'archer secoua la tête, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître le rouge qui affluait à ses joues.

En visite à Valla, toute la famille de la jeune reine était venue pour profiter de la jeune femme qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis des mois depuis son couronnement.

Occupée par la reconstruction de son royaume, Kamui n'avait pas eu un jour de congé, devant s'entretenir avec les architectes qui avaient rebâti le château dans un style qui mélangeait celui de Nohr et d'Hoshido ; vérifier les récoltes des champs que les deux pays voisins avaient mit à sa disposition pour prévoir les rations pour l'hiver à venir ; réunir ses généraux pour qu'ils forment les futurs soldats qui protègeront les citoyens vallites. Un vrai travail fastidieux et méticuleux qui avaient porté ses fruits trois mois seulement après la fin de la guerre. Une première dans toute l'histoire d'un royaume.

Seul Takumi avait pu venir la voir à de rares occasions. Après la guerre, sous les conseils de Ryoma, il avait étudié la politique et lorsque son aîné était monté sur le trône, l'archer avait reçu le titre de "conseiller des affaires étrangères". Un poste qui lui permettait de quitter la capitale pour visiter les royaumes voisins dont celui de Valla.

C'est durant l'une de ses visites qu'il s'était enfin décidé à faire sa déclaration, sous les conseils d'Azura, qui était son guide lorsqu'il venait.

Assise à côté du roi de Nohr, la sœur de l'archer, Hinoka, écarquilla les yeux.

« Donc tu t'es enfin décidé ? Tu vas vraiment la demander en mariage ?

\- Rien n'est sûr.

\- Avouez comme même, grande frère, que vous avez acheté une alliance, enchaîna Sakura, assise en face de lui.

\- O-Oui, mais...

\- Et que tu l'as emporté avec toi dans l'éventualité de lui faire ta demande, renchérit Léo avec un sourire moqueur.

\- Comment tu sais ça, toi ?!

\- Tu viens de me le confirmer. »

Takumi se prit le visage entre ses mains, sentant celui-ci devenir écarlate.

 _Alors eux... Ils allaient avoir sa peau un jour..._

Le jeune homme leva la tête en sentant une main se poser sur son épaule. Hinoka le regardait avec des yeux compatissants bien que son expression dissimulait mal son amusement de voir son petit frère ainsi tourmenté. À côté d'elle, son fiancé voulu intervenir.

« Tout se passera bien. Aucune raison qu'elle dise non.» le rassura t-il, à la surprise de tous.

Portant inconsciemment une main à sa poitrine où, dissimulée sous ses vêtements, se trouvait l'écrin qui contenait le fameux anneau, l'archer soupira.

« Je l'espère… »

Ses pensées furent interrompues lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. Une tête bleue apparue à travers l'encadrement.

« Bonjour... »

Tous levèrent la tête vers la nouvelle venue, lui rendant sa salutation. Azura entra complètement dans le salon, refermant la porte derrière elle, un sourire désolé aux lèvres.

« Kamui sera un peu en retard : une affaire de dernière minute lui est tombée sur les bras. Comme elle n'avait pas besoin de mon aide elle m'a envoyé vous accueillir.

\- Tu penses que cela lui prendra du temps ?, demanda Xander.

\- Au plus tard, elle sera là pour le déjeuner. »

Tous hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Le silence retomba pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Hinoka prenne la parole :

« Sinon, comment tu te portes ?

\- Bien. Il y a beaucoup de choses à faire alors je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer. Ni de chanter.» La jeune femme aux cheveux bleus se mit à rire légèrement, avant d'ajouter, le visage soudainement sérieux : « Mais celle qui travaille réellement est Kamui. Même en étant sa conseillère attitrée, je peine à la voir. Et sinon, c'est pour la voir assise sur le trône ou à son bureau.»

Tous se regardèrent, soucieux, l'atmosphère devenant pesante.

« Elle va bien ?, demanda timidement Élise.

\- Je pense que votre présence à tous lui fera du bien ; cela lui permettra de prendre une pause. Pendant un moment du moins. »

* * *

À plusieurs couloirs de là, celle qui occupait les esprits, sortit de la salle de réunion, laissant ses conseillers et généraux encore dans la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut hors de vue, Kamui retroussa ses jupes et se mit à courir à travers tout le château. Ses pieds nus foulaient le sol en marbre, rendant ses pas silencieux. En apercevant son majordome au fond du couloir, elle accéléra, interpellant le jeune homme.

« Jakob ! Ils sont là ?

\- Oui, Dame Kamui. Votre famille est arrivée il y a près d'une heure, ils vous attendent dans votre salon privé. »

Kamui souffla. Évidemment, elle était déjà passé devant la porte sans s'y arrêter. Retournant ses pas, la jeune femme ne regretta pas plus qu'à ce moment d'avoir voulu mettre une robe qui, bien qu'elle soit peu encombrante et légère, entravant ses mouvements. Heureusement, la salle où attendait sa famille n'était loin et elle put apercevoir une personne sortir de cette dernière. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle la reconnue.

« Takumi !

\- Kamui !? »

Sans une once de regret à l'égard de l'étiquette qu'une femme de son rang devait respecter, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Un rire s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme qui la réceptionna.

« Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir. »

Takumi en resta bouche-bée, les joues roses qu'elle puisse, sans hésitation, avouer qu'il lui ait manqué pendant ces longs moments de séparation.

« Moi aussi. Tu sais, tu m'as… énormément manqué. » répondit-il en baissant les yeux devenant plus rouge.

Elle leva tête, un sourire joyeux sur le visage. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, elle alla cueillir ses lèvres dont le contact lui fit rater un battement de cœur. L'effet fut similaire chez l'archer qui approfondit leur baiser. Quel bonheur de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras !

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors ?, demanda-t-elle lorsqu'il se séparèrent.

\- Je voulais prendre l'air.

\- Il s'est passé quelque chose durant mon absence ?

\- ... Disons juste que nos familles sont de bonne humeur. »

Elle compris qu'ils avaient dû le taquiner sur leur relation, comme à chaque fois qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Lui adressant un sourire compatissant, elle lui saisit la main avant d'ouvrir la porte du salon. Lorsqu'elle vit sa sœur aînée franchir le seuil, Élise sauta au cou de la reine.

\- Grande sœur ! Te voilà enfin !

\- Désolée, je viens tout juste de sortir d'une réunion, ils m'ont tenu la jambe plus longtemps que ce j'avais prévu.

\- Apparemment, il n'y a pas que tes conseillés qui t'ont retardé. »

Du menton, Léo désigna les mains entrelacées du jeune couple.

« Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher, si ?

\- Non, c'est vrai, intervint Ryoma en se levant. En tout cas, c'est rassurant de te voir en bonne santé.

\- Vous vous inquiétiez ?

\- Azura nous a dit que tu te tuais au travail, expliqua Xander qui imita son homologue hoshidien.

\- … Je ne peux pas le cacher. Mais je vous assure que je me ménage. Et puis maintenant que le plus gros est fait, la charge de travail devrait devenir moindre.

\- Tant mieux. Ce serait malheureux que tu t'uses la santé, ma chérie. »

Camilla s'approcha de sa petite sœur et l'enlaça, obligeant celle-ci à lâcher la main de Takumi pour lui rendre son étreinte.

Ainsi commencèrent les retrouvailles. Kamui embrassa les uns, fit des câlins aux autres, parfois les deux à ceux où celles qui le voulurent (ce fut le cas de ses cadettes, bien que Sakura resta timide dans son accolade).

Lorsque l'heure du déjeuner fut sonnée, Jakob alla les chercher pour les amener vers la salle à manger, où un buffet qui mélangeait nourriture hoshidienne et nohrienne était servi. Un régal pour les papilles et les yeux.

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur et durant lequel divers sujets furent évoqué. En commençant par la reconstruction du royaume vallite qui, bien qu'avancée, restait lente, jusqu'à ce que cela dérive vers des sujets plus légers comme le futur mariage de Xander et d'Hinoka qui devait se dérouler en deux fois, dans les deux pays afin de contenter chacun des partis. À ce sujet, le second prince d'Hoshido ne manqua pas de rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, sous les regards insistants des deux familles et celui incompréhensif de Kamui ; dont les questions, quant au comportement de son amant, furent habilement déviées par Azura.

Le repas fini, le reste de la journée consistait à faire visiter le palais et ses annexes qui avaient été rénovés aux invités (indiquant par la même occasion où étaient leurs chambres).

Plusieurs heures se passa jusqu'à ce que Camilla se sente fatiguée. Takumi leva un sourcil de suspicion, loin d'être naïf. La fatigue de la monteuse de wyverne ne semblait pas naturelle.

« Excuse moi, Kamui chérie. Le voyage était plus éprouvant que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu devrais peut-être te reposer jusqu'au dîné. J'enverrais quelqu'un te chercher.

\- Merci. Tu es adorable, petite sœur. Tu m'accompagne, Ryoma ? »

La jeune femme se tourna vers le samouraï qui hocha la tête. Kamui en fut surprise.

\- Tu as besoin de grand frère ?

\- Tu sais, maintenant que je suis mariée, je n'arrive plus à m'endormir sans mon cher époux à mes côtés.

Peu convaincue mais trop polie pour le faire savoir, la manieuse de Yato laissa le couple s'éloigner pour rejoindre une des chambres à coucher. Ce fut le signal pour les autres.

« Oh, ça me fait penser que je n'ai pas panser mon pégase depuis notre arrivée, s'exclama soudainement Hinoka.

\- Ni déballer nos affaires, enchaîna Xander.

\- Et je crois me souvenir que je dois rendre un rapport à l'un de nos général avant la fin de la soirée.», exclama Azura en tournant les talons.

Les uns après les autres, chacun prétexta devoir s'occuper d'une chose ou d'une autre avant de s'éclipser. À la fin, seuls Kamui et Takumi restèrent.

« Quelle mouche les a piqué ? », demanda la jeune femme qui observa le couloir à présent désert.

L'archer en avait une vague idée.

 _Mais ils n'aurait pas osé, non… ?_

« Bon, et bien… il semblerait qu'il ne reste que nous deux.

\- Oui, en effet. »

Un long silence s'installa entre les deux jeunes gens. Une tension gênée était palpable dans l'air où aucun n'osa croiser le regard de l'autre.

« Il y a un jardin, à l'arrière cour. Nous pourrions nous promener. »

La proposition fut adjugé immédiatement par le jeune homme qui se laissa guider la dragonne.

S'asseyant sur un banc, en face du bassin taillé dans la roche, le jeune couple observa l'eau onduler sans bruit. Des nénuphars aux couleurs pastelles y flottait à la surface.

« Takumi.

\- Oui ?

\- Non, rien... J'avais simplement envie de prononcer ton nom...»

Le prince rougit sous le regard amusé de Kamui qui ne cessait d'être amusée de ses réactions adorables. De son côté, Takumi jugea l'instant opportun.

C'était le moment.

« Kamui, je dois te parler. »

La concernée perdu son sourire lorsqu'elle vit le visage sérieux de son amant. Elle prit soudainement peur : elle n'avait plus vu cette expression depuis la fin de la guerre.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle leva une main qu'elle posa sur sa joue fraîche. Son toucher fit sursauter le jeune homme, mais il ne recula pas. Il prit sa main dans sienne, la gardant contre sa peau tandis qu'il ferma les paupières. Dieu, son contact avait le don de le rassurer.

« Tout va bien. C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile à dire… Kamui. Je… »

Il planta ses yeux dans les siennes, y cherchant la confiance qui lui manquait. La jeune femme lui sourit, patiente, l'encourageant du regard. Il lui saisit les mains.

« Tu sais que je t'aime ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. »

Elle hocha doucement la tête, souriant aux paroles de l'archer qui les lui répétait souvent lorsqu'ils s'étaient mis en couple. Le jeune homme inspira profondément avant de s'humecter les lèvres et de continuer.

« Et je pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour toi… »

Il soupira. Un faible sourire nerveux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Takumi en fut presque exaspéré _. Il n'avait pas survécu sur le champ de bataille pour qu'il soit intimidé par la femme qu'il aimait, non ?_ L'archer secoua la tête en réponse, sous le regard interrogateur de Kamui.

« Qu'on soit en guerre ou en paix, je souhaiterais rester avec toi, à tes côtés, jusqu'à mes vieux jours.

\- Je ne te suis pas...

\- Épouses-moi, Kamui.»

Avec nervosité, il sortit l'écrin qu'il cachait sous ses vêtements. Sous ses yeux, il ouvrit la boîte, dévoilant un anneau en or simple à l'intérieur.

Kamui avait ses yeux qui s'étaient écarquillés de surprise alors qu'elle sentit une chaleur affluer à ses joues qui devinrent écarlates. Aux coins de ses paupières, des larmes menaçaient à couler. Muette par l'émotion, elle posa une main sur sa bouche, sous le regard du jeune homme qui observait avec attention sa réaction.

« T-Takumi… J-Je… Je… »

Impossible de formuler une phrase sans que sa voix ne la trahisse. À bout de souffle, ses pleurs d'émoi furent accompagnés de son rire cristallin.

Elle se jeta dans ses bras, manquant de le renverser au sol. Frottant sa joue contre sa poitrine en émettant un ronronnement, elle leva la tête et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son amant. Ce dernier semblait perdu.

« C'est un oui ?

\- Tu te poses encore la question ?, plaisanta-t-elle. Bien sûr que oui, grand bêta ! Oui, je veux t'épouser.»

À son tour, le prince fut euphorique. Il la serra contre lui, riant de soulagement. Toute la tension et la crainte qu'il avait emmagasiné en appréhension s'envola comme une plume au vent. Takumi crû qu'il allait se mettre lui aussi à pleurer par l'émotion. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent finalement, l'archer sortit l'alliance de son écrin et la fit glisser à l'annulaire de sa désormais fiancée. Cette dernière admira la bague à son doigt avant de lancer un regard amoureux envers Takumi qui le lui rendit. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser avant de joindre leurs fronts l'un contre l'autre. Un instant de quiétude se passa avant que la reine ne prenne la parole.

« Ils nous regardent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Discrètement, l'archer lança un regard vers le palais où il vit des mèches rousses, blondes, violettes, bleues et brunes disparaître derrière un mur.

« Oui et depuis le début si tu veux mon avis. »

Il ne sût s'il devait en rire ou en être exaspéré. Peut-être gêné d'avoir été observé. Kamui, elle, en fut amusée.

« Faisons semblant de n'avoir rien vu et allons leur annoncer la bonne nouvelle ! »

* * *

 _ **Bonus :**_

Plus loin, dissimulées derrière un mur, les deux familles observaient avec attention les deux amants. Avec émotion, les deux plus jeunes avaient pleuré de joie, suivit de Hinoka. Azura, à l'image de Ryoma et Xander, s'était contentée de sourire. Quant à Camilla, la jeune femme s'était mise à sautiller en claquant des mains. Elle semblait aussi heureuse que si la demande lui avait était faite.

« Aah, il l'a fait ! Il l'a fait !, s'écria-t-elle à demi voix.

\- On a vu grande-sœur, pas la peine de nous le crier. Puis baisse d'un ton ou ils vont savoir qu'on les espionne. »

Conforme aux conseils (ordres) de son petit frère, la reine d'Hoshido se tut.

Le sorcier soupira en voyant que le couple n'avait rien remarqué, plongé dans leur propre bulle de bonheur. Cependant, même s'il était content pour sa sœur, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur qui le fit légèrement sourciller. Un détail qui n'échappa aux yeux violets de sa cadette.

« Léo ? Tu vas bien ?

\- Oh, il va très bien, Élise. Il se rend juste compte que notre Kamui est sur le point de lui être voler. Mais il est un peu tard pour faire ton petit frère protecteur, mon cher. »

Il lança un regard blasé à son aînée. C'est sûr que contrairement à la jeune femme, lorsqu'il fut mit dans la confidence, il n'avait pas menacé son futur beau-frère d'une hache, lui promettant que s'il ne rendait pas heureuse sa « précieuse et mignonne petite Kamui », elle se fera un plaisir de le trucider. Avant de lui donner sa bénédiction avec un sourire d'ange.

Léo s'était contenté d'encourager son nouvel ami… En regrettant de ne pas avoir son tome à porter de main. À côté de lui, il entendit la cousine de la reine prendre la parole.

« Nous devrions les laisser seuls, intervint Azura. Je pense qu'ils ont besoins d'intimité. »


	4. OS 4 Pays des songes

**Pays des songes**

 **Route** : Héritage / Révélation

 **Genre** : Romance / Confort

 **Personnages principaux** : Kamui (Takumi est présent mais n'intervient peu)

 **Couple** : Takumi/Kamui

 **Disclaimer** : _Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont issus du jeu Fire Emblem Fates._

* * *

« Je suis é-pui-sée ! »

Avec une fatigue non dissimulée, Kamui se mit à bâiller alors qu'elle se dirigeait d'un pas tranquille vers sa chambre, tout en repensant à sa journée. Son entraînement à l'épée avec Xander l'avait drainée de toute son énergie plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait vu. Ajouté à cela, elle n'avait cessé de faire de nombreux aller-retours entre ses hommes (et femmes) afin de régler les derniers préparatifs de leur prochain assaut. La réunion stratégique, à laquelle elle venait de sortir, avait fini par l'achever. Et malgré le fait qu'on ne soit qu'en début d'après-midi, la jeune femme ne désirait qu'une chose : s'écrouler sur son matelas et dormir jusqu'au lendemain.

Mais en pénétrant dans sa chambre, la princesse vit avec surprise que son lit était déjà occupé. Sans bruit, Kamui referma la porte derrière elle et s'approcha à pas feutrés de l'endormi.

Allongé sur les draps, des mèches argentées s'échappant de sa coiffure pourtant toujours impeccable, Takumi avait les yeux clos et la respiration lente. De toute évidence, le prince hoshidien dormait à point fermé et depuis un moment déjà.

« Au pays des songes, hm ? », murmura t-elle en ayant un sourire attendri.

Depuis qu'ils étaient en couple, le jeune homme dormait plus souvent dans sa chambre que dans sa tente. Pour le plus grand plaisir Kamui qui avait découvert les joies de s'endormir et de se réveiller dans les bras de son amant.

Cela semblait aussi convenir à l'archer dont ses nuits, souvent agitées, étaient plus calmes. En proie à de nombreux et terribles cauchemars, il semblait être plus serein lorsqu'il savait dormir avec quelqu'un près de lui qui pourrait le tirer de ses mauvais rêves.

Ses yeux carmins se reposèrent sur Takumi. Ainsi, entièrement détendu, il semblait plus jeune qu'il laissait paraître au jour, les traits tirés par la fatigue de ses courtes nuits et par son éternelle expression sévère.

« Et si… ? »

L'envie de profiter de son sommeil pour lui dessiner à l'encre une moustache traversa l'esprit de Kamui qui la chassa aussitôt. Elle avait passé l'âge de faire ce genre de farce de mauvais goût. Sans évoquer la possibilité quasi certaine que Takumi n'apprécierait pas la plaisanterie. De toute manière, il saurait qui en serait l'auteure : seuls lui et Kamui avaient accès à la chambre de la jeune femme. Puis cela risquerait de le réveiller. Et si la possibilité de le tirer de son sommeil pour profiter de sa présence tenta la princesse, cette dernière résista à ses envies égoïstes. Takumi dormait suffisamment peu, en plus de ses cauchemars, pour qu'elle le laisse se reposer pendant ces quelques heures de paix éphémère.

Il fallait dire que son armée enchaînait les batailles les unes après les autres. Et si le plan astral offrait à ses soldats un lapse de temps pour se reposer, les attaques d'envahisseurs restaient une menace.

Caressant du bout des ongles la frange argentée du prince, la jeune femme observa ses traits fins qui trahissaient le fait qu'il venait de quitter l'adolescence.

Il devait être aussi épuisé qu'elle pour s'être endormi sur, et non sous, les draps et sans s'être débarrassé préalablement de ses vêtements d'archer.

Kamui jeta un regard rebuté vers son bureau où une pile de papier l'attendait. Elle devait encore lire et vérifier de nombreux documents et rapports qu'elle devait rendre aux commandants de son armée. Mais sa fatigue physique et le sommeil tranquille de son amant la fit hésiter à se dérober de ses devoirs de leader durant une heure ou deux.

La princesse jeta un regard vers la porte close de sa chambre. Personne ne lui reprocherait de faire un petit somme… Surtout si personne ne le sait !

Se glissant sur le lit, Kamui se plaça précautionneusement près de son amant, veillant à ne pas perturber son sommeil. Cependant, conscient ou non de la présence à ses côtés, Takumi, toujours endormi, remua, enlaçant la jeune femme qui s'était figée en le voyant bouger. Lorsqu'il fini de gesticuler, et après s'être assurée de son état ensommeillé, la dragonne posa son oreille sur le cœur de l'archer. Bercée par le battement régulier de son cœur et enveloppée de sa chaleur, il ne fallu que quelques instants à la princesse pour rejoindre son amant au pays des songes.

* * *

 **Ndlr :** _Et voici un One-shot plus léger (et donc plus court) que les précédents sur notre petit couple favoris. J'adore écrire sur des mini-scènes du « jeu » qui sont pourtant anodines mais qui sont trop chou. Le problème étant qu'il y a peu à écrire d'original... (J'ai aussi pensé à écrire sur les sources chaudes mais… Arg \\\\\\\ Je ne peux pas écrire deux lignes sans que ça tourne en scène salace xD ! )_


	5. OS 5 État Sauvage

**État Sauvage**

 **Route** : Révélation

 **Genre** : Romance / Hurt/Confort

 **Personnages principaux :** Kamui, les deux familles royales.

 **Couple** : Takumi/Kamui

 ** _Disclaimer_** : _Aucun personnage ne m'appartient, tous sont issus du jeu Fire Emblem Fates._

* * *

Kamui observa avec soucis sa dracopierre. L'éclat de cristal, de la taille de sa paume, présentait plusieurs fissures inquiétantes. La jeune femme en avait parlé avec Azura qui avait examiné la pierre sous toutes ses formes. Selon elle, il lui semblait normal que le cristal soit un peu détérioré, surtout lorsqu'on était en temps de guerre. Donc rien d'inquiétant qui puisse les alarmer, ce qui avait temporairement rassuré la princesse aux cheveux de neiges. Son armée avait suffisamment d'autres problèmes plus importants sans que sa dragonne intérieure y mette son grain de sel.

En parlant de préoccupation, on frappa à la porte et un samouraï pénétra dans les quartiers de son commandant. Le pauvre garçon, certainement une recrue, avait le souffle court et le front en nage.

« Dame Kamui, des envahisseurs nous attaquent !

\- Comment ?! J'arrive ! »

Glissant autour de son cou le cristal, Kamui attrapa Yato et suivit le soldat.

La bataille faisait rage. Le novice qui était partit avertir la jeune femme n'avait pas menti. Des guerriers invisibles, en grand nombre, avaient envahi le camp. Ceux qui les avaient aperçu au loin avaient à peine eut le temps de prendre leur arme que la première vague avait attaqué.

Camilla fut l'une des premières blessées. La princesse, pourtant prudente, n'avait pas pu éviter une flèche qui s'était plantée dans l'aile droite de la wyverne qu'elle chevauchait. Au sol, désorientée par son atterrissage forcé, la nohrienne avait été une proie facile de premier choix. Avec l'aide de ses vassales et de Ryoma qui avaient couvert ses arrières, la princesse avait pu se replier afin de faire soigner ses blessures… Pour revenir sur le champ de bataille quelques instants plus tard, une nouvelle wyverne comme monture.

Takumi avait lui aussi essuyé les premiers vagues et avait été blessé à l'épaule. Un envahisseur avait honteusement profité de l'angle mort de l'archer pour le frapper dans le dos. Le jeune homme l'avait remarqué au dernier moment, évitant de la lame qui visait son cœur. Le lâche fut exécuté par le naginata d'Oboro qui avait accouru vers lui, témoin de la détresse du second prince. Ce dernier avait remercié sa vassale d'un regard reconnaissant, avant d'être de nouveau assailli par de nouveaux adversaires.

Plus loin, Xander se battait en équipe avec Léo et Hinoka, qui les couvrait depuis la voie des airs. Les benjamines des deux familles royales, Sakura et Élise, étaient en dernière ligne, s'occupant de guérir et soigner les blessés. Leurs vassaux respectifs se chargeaient de les protéger, elles et les soldats invalides.

De son côté, Kamui parcourait le champ de bataille pour aider ses alliés les plus démunis, accompagnée d'Azura. La chanteuse usait de sa voix, sous l'approbation de son amie, pour immobiliser les ennemis qui furent immédiatement neutralisés. L'armée de la dragonne prenait l'avantage du combat, enchaînant les vagues les unes après les autres.

Refermant sa mâchoire autour du cou d'un ennemi qui l'avait essayé de l'attaqué dans le dos, Kamui recracha le corps estropié, avant de reprendre à demie forme humaine pour achever l'adversaire à l'épée lorsqu'un éclat de verre brisé la figea.

Interdite, la jeune femme resta muette et immobile, assommée par les battements de cœur battre à ses tympans.

Voulant profiter de son état statique, un autre guerrier voulu attaquer la dragonne mais fut abattu par Azura avant de pouvoir faire le moindre geste. Se débarrassant du corps qui pendait au bout de sa lance, la chanteuse s'approcha de son amie, inquiète de son silence.

« Kamui ? », l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Un grognement méconnaissable fut sa seule réponse. La princesse vallite sentit son cœur s'accélérer en voyant le visage ensanglanté de la dragonne se tourner lentement vers elle. Son amie n'avait plus rien d'humain, et cela, Azura le vit trop tard.

Le dernier guerrier tomba sous les coups de Hinoka qui cria sa victoire. Agitant son naginata dans les airs, toujours sur son pégase, celle qu'on nommait la princesse guerrière jubilait. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée lorsqu'elle entendit un hurlement animal. Les quelques guerriers encore debout et capables de se battre se figèrent au rugissement bestial. Un silence de mort régna sur le plan astral jusqu'à ce qu'un cri, cette fois féminin et bien humain, le brise. À cette voix qui ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de sa propriétaire, Ryoma se précipita vers les lieux, suivit de ses cadets et de la famille nohrienne.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux leur coupa le souffle. Azura se tenait debout, sa lance braquée vers un être aux écailles argentées que les membres royaux reconnurent comme étant Kamui.

Cette dernière n'avait pas encore sentit leur présence, toute son attention portée sur la chanteuse qui tentait de lui tenir tête, impuissante.

« Kamui chérie, que se passe t-il ? », demanda avec inquiétude la plus âgée des princesses.*

L'intervention de Camilla fit lever les yeux de la jeune femme qui les aperçu enfin. Ses yeux rouges dont les pupilles étaient fendues rendit son état sauvage d'autant plus flagrant, en plus de son apparence demi-humaine. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge tandis que Kamui battait des ailes et frappait le sol du pied (de la patte dans son cas) pour les tenir éloignés.

Au sol, près des pattes noires de la créature, Léo vit des éclats de ce qu'il semblait être un cristal bleu. Un frisson lui parcouru l'échine quand il comprit.

« Sa dracopierre, elle est... »

De l'autre côté, impuissante, la chanteuse tentait de tenir tête à Kamui. Sa robe blanche était déchirée, laissant sa peau nue à plusieurs endroits que la dragonne avait griffé, laissant plusieurs balafres régulières sur ses bras et jambes.

Sous les yeux effarés de tous, la créature leva le bras, s'apprêtant à asséner un coup à Azura. Avec de vifs réflexes, Xander devança son homologue hoshidien et se jeta sur la jeune femme, les renversant au sol, évitant d'un cheveux les griffes de la dragonne qui brassèrent l'air. Se penchant sur sa demi-sœur, le prince de Norh s'enquit de son état.

« Azura-

\- Je vais bien. Plus de peur que de mal. Mais mon pendentif… »

Lorsqu'elle avait tenté de raisonner la dragonne avec son chant, celle-ci le lui avait arraché. Le bijou gisait plus loin dans l'herbe, près des restes de la dracopierre et donc hors de porté de la chanteuse. Heureusement, le pendentif semblait intact malgré sa chute.

Un rugissement attira l'attention des jeunes gens. Kamui semblait visiblement contrariée d'avoir été défiée par le paladin. Celui-ci, tout en aidant Azura à se relever, garda un œil sur la dragonne qui s'agitait.

« Elle ne semble pas nous reconnaître.

\- C'est la dragonne qui a le contrôle, pas Kamui. Sa dracopierre étant brisée, ses instincts sont aussi primaires qu'un animal sauvage. Tant qu'elle sera dans cet état d'esprit, je doute qu'on puisse l'approcher… »

Takumi remercia les Dieux que ses fils soient à l'abri dans les terres oubliées. Voir leur mère dans cet état bestial farouche aurait fait de la peine à Kiragi et Kana. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Xander rejoindre leur groupe, suivit de la chanteuse qui fut prit en charge par les deux cadettes qui soignèrent ses blessures, heureusement, légères.

Toujours remontée contre le prince héritier, Kamui ne vit pas un guerrier invisible apparaître derrière elle. Cela ne manqua pas à l'œil vif de Léo qui voulu avertir sa sœur.

« Kamui, attention. »

Avec une rapidité qui était propre aux archers, Takumi décocha une flèche qui alla se loger dans la poitrine de l'assaillant qui s'écroula au sol. Malheureusement, la dragonne prit ce geste, visant à la protéger, comme une attaque à son encontre.

Se propulsant vers le second prince hoshidien, Kamui le prit à la gorge, le projetant au sol. Le choc du coup et la surprise lui fit lâcher le Yumi Fujin qui alla s'écraser plus loin dans l'herbe.

Effrayés pour la vie de leur cadet, Ryoma et Hinoka se précipitèrent vers lui.

« Takumi !

\- Non ! N'approchez pas ! »

La voix d'Azura résonna dans la forêt silencieuse. Kamui s'était redressée, alertée. Elle poussa un grondement averti, prête à rugir à l'attention du samouraï et du chevalier pégase qui s'étaient arrêtés net lorsqu'ils l'entendirent. Derrière eux , la chanteuse leur parlait à demi voix.

« Ne faîtes plus un geste. Elle ne lui fera rien.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûre ?, demanda la princesse aux cheveux de braise.

\- Fais-moi confiance. Maintenant, reculez, s'il vous plaît. »

Sous ses directives, les deux aînés de la famille hoshidienne s'éloignèrent à contrecœur. Sous leurs yeux, leur sœur (si elle l'était encore) s'arrêta de grogner, continuant de les fixer avec hostilité.

Maintenu au sol, Takumi haletait. Sa blessure à l'épaule le faisait à nouveau souffrir et les griffes autour de son cou ne l'aidait pas à anesthésier la douleur. Il ne put réprimer un frisson d'angoisse lorsqu'il rencontra le regard animal de la jeune femme qui resta immobile et muette à son égard. Ils restèrent ainsi à se fixer en chien de faïence, jusqu'à ce que Kamui se redresse, interloquée.

Surprit par son changeant de comportement, l'archer vit ses narines frémir. Interpellée par ses sens olfactives, la dragonne leva la tête, humant l'air pour s'apercevoir que l'odeur familière qu'elle sentait provenait du jeune homme. Se penchant vers lui, elle plongea son visage dans son cou, poussant avec son nez le foulard qui couvrait sa gorge avant d'inspirer profondément. Ce geste fit frissonner Takumi qui resta immobile, stupéfait que Kamui le _renifle_.

Néanmoins, cela semblait apaiser cette dernière qui après de longues inspirations, s'éloigna, relâchant doucement sa proie qui se permit de respirer librement.

S'allongeant à ses coté, la dragonne se blottit contre le jeune homme qui ne sut comment réagir à son comportement. Sa surprise fut de courte durée lorsque Kamui posa sa tête sur son épaule, lui arrachant un cri douloureux qui alerta la jeune femme. Se redressant sur ses coudes, elle put voir la blessure sanglante qui faisait souffrir l'hoshidien. Takumi l'entendit souffler d'un air soucieux et énervé. Il vit sa langue passer la barrière de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle se penchait vers sa plaie. L'archer serra la mâchoire pendant que Kamui le léchait précautionneusement, passant sa langue sur la blessure, prenant son temps pour nettoyer sa chair meurtrie. _Comme un animal sauvage_. Quoique, même Kaden ou Keaton ne devaient pas être aussi primitifs dans leurs soins médicaux. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite de son travail, la bouche et le menton couverts de sang, elle se remit à sa place près de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Grande-sœur Kamui… fait un câlin… à grand-frère Takumi ?, prononça lentement, Sakura, confuse de la réaction de son aînée.

\- Comment se fait-il qu'elle soit toute gentille avec lui, quand elle est une vraie chipie avec nous ?!, pesta Élise, plus boudeuse qu'en colère.

\- La dragonne a dut reconnaître son mâle en Takumi, lorsqu'elle à sentit son odeur corporel, expliqua Azura. Ce doit être pour cette raison qu'elle est aussi docile et calme envers lui.

\- S-Son… mâle ? »

En entendant les commentaires de ses soeurs, le jeune homme sentit ses joues rougir. Pourtant l'explication de la princesse vallite lui suffit à comprendre le comportement inexplicable de Kamui, qui le câlinait en ce moment même, quand elle était prête à le tuer quelques instants auparavant. Un étrange sentiment de fierté, d'avoir un tel traitement de faveur de la part de la dragonne, naquit dans sa poitrine.

Tournant la tête, Takumi vit un reflet qui attira son attention. Il eut un faible sourire de soulagement lorsqu'il reconnu le pendentif d'Azura qui brillait au soleil.

Discrètement, l'archer chercha le regard de la chanteuse envers qui il adressa un regard entendu. Ayant reçu et comprit le message, la chanteuse approcha doucement, sans bruit. Mais les instincts et l'odorat de la dragonne ne la trompèrent pas, détectant sa présence qui s'approchait vers eux. Trop près à son goût.

Voulant primordialement protéger l'objet de son affection qui était blessé, Kamui voulu se relever pour le défendre. Recommençant à grogner, la jeune femme montrait les crocs à l'attention d'Azura, l'avertissant. Cependant, un bruit plaintif lui échappa lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était prisonnière dans les bras de son partenaire qui la maintenait fermement contre lui. Grognant légèrement, elle voulu se débattre pour se libérer de son emprise avant d'abandonner instantanément, ayant vu le visage douloureux de Takumi qui avait silencieusement encaissé les coups.

Cette dernière, non sans être impressionnée par l'agressivité de sa cousine à son égard, s'était arrêtée en voyant la dragonne s'agiter, attendant à une distance suffisante.

« Je ne peux pas m'avancer plus : tant qu'elle sera sur ses gardes, angoissée pour ta sécurité, elle ne me laisseras pas m'approcher. », Avertit-elle à Takumi.

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux vers son épouse qui avait le regard figé sur la chanteuse. Si Kamui avait arrêté de bouger, sa queue battait furieusement l'air, tandis qu'elle avait déployée ses ailes autour d'eux deux. Dans une autre situation, le prince aurait trouvé cette réaction adorable bien qu'atrocement gênante et humiliante (il était suffisamment grand pour pouvoir se défendre tout seul !), celle dans laquelle il se trouvait n'avait rien d'adorable quand Kamui s'attaquait aux mauvaises personnes.

« Chut… Ça va aller. »

Il embrassa sa pommette avec douceur. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard à Azura avant de reposer la tête contre la poitrine de l'archer qui continua de la rassurer en l'embrassant ou en lui frottant le dos, entre ses ailes. Lentement, Kamui se calma, allant jusqu'à fermer les yeux, bercée par la voix de son époux qui fut remplacée par celle d'Azura. Ayant récupéré son médaillon, la princesse vallite commença à chanter les premières notes. Takumi sentit le corps de sa femme se détendre contre le sien, sentant sa respiration devenir plus régulière et calme. Les cornes, les ailes, la queue et les griffes se rétractèrent progressivement, jusqu'à leur disparition, laissant Kamui retrouver son apparence entièrement humaine.

Progressivement, les autres membres de la royauté, s'approchèrent à leur tour des jeunes gens.

« Kamui ?, s'inquiéta Camilla en se penchant vers sa petite sœur.

\- Tout va bien, elle est seulement inconsciente… »

La princesse nohrienne se permit de soupirer de soulagement, une main sur le cœur. À côté d'elle, Élise et Sakura se mit à la hauteur de l'archer pour examiner sa. Blessure. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, la salive de la dragonne avait un minimum désinfecté la plaie qui avait fini par coaguler. Il ne restaient au guérisseuses qu'à faire quelques points de suture et de bander son épaule. Mais cela pouvait attendre, l'attention actuelle étant dirigée vers l'état de Kamui.

« Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ? On ne peut pas la laisser dans cet état ou son dragon intérieur reprendra le contrôle à un moment où un autre, fit remarquer Léo en pointant du menton sa sœur.

\- Lilith devrait pouvoir nous aider à trouver une solution. En attendant, Takumi, tu es chargé de veiller sur elle.

\- Pourquoi moi ?

\- Tu sembles avoir un contrôle sur elle et sa dragonne. Il me semble que tu sois le mieux placé pour veiller sur elle. »

Takumi baissa les yeux vers son épouse. Outre la présence de sang sur son visage, elle semblait innocente dans ses bras, endormie, l'oreille contre son cœur. Innocente et incroyablement vulnérable. Resserrant inconsciemment son étreinte autour de ses épaules, l'archer acquiesça.

« Tu peux compter sur moi. »

* * *

 _ **Ndlr**_ _: Piouuuh ! J'ai crû ne jamais le sortir, cet OS ! J'avais prévu qu'il serait long à terminer à écrire, mais pas que j'aurais autant de retard dans mon rythme de publication (qui est d'un texte par mois). Ce retard est dû à de nombreuses récritures de nombreux passages : des phrases à reformuler, des paragraphes supprimés puis finalement réintégrés au texte avec quelques changements, des détails à peaufiner, avec évidemment les corrections à faire pour que ce soit un maximum lisible et fluide (je tiens aussi à préciser qu'il fait cinq pages Word, le bougre ! Mon plus long texte jusqu'à présent !). Bref, un vrai foutoir bordélique qui explique que « État Sauvage » sort deux mois après le dernier OS, soit en septembre plutôt qu'en août et je m'excuse de ce retard._

 _Du coup, le prochain one-shot sortira en octobre et, j'espère, sans faute._

 _Dédicace : Je tiens également à remercier Natsumi95 qui, même si elle l'ignore, à été une grande source d'inspiration pour ce texte. Allez voir sa fiction « Au plus profond des abysses », ça vaut le détour !_


End file.
